Dead Man's Chest
by Remilyon
Summary: OneShot. Will comes to understand why Davy Jones ripped his own heart out.


A Dead Man's Chest

By Remilyon

Discliamer: I own nothing. Not the people, not the actors, not the script, nothing. Sad ain't it.

A dead mans chest. When Will had heard about it, about Davey Jones ripping his own heart out because of a woman as changing as the sea, he couldn't understand. He knew what it was to have the woman you love out of reach. Elizabeth just a few short years ago had been out of his. Will had known that the day would come when she would marry and was ready to face the fact, she would never be his. He had watched Elizabeth from the time he had woken up to her on a ship, thinking her an angel. Even at such a young age he knew that he would love her forever.

Each day that love for her grew. She was beautiful yes and that did attract him but what he truly found himself loving about her was her spirit. It shone out of her eyes and captured him even in her net more so than any beauty could. Her smile showed her kindness and when she would bestow it on him, he would feel he could die happy. Then there was her courage, her will, her determination all of this would make up the woman he came to love more than his own life.

It was no surprise to him when she was proposed to. He had honestly been expecting it much sooner. That her fiancee would not go after her, now that had surprised him. So he had gone after her himself. On that journey to save her his heart had filled with joy because he found out she loved him too. He had that which he thought was impossible for him to have, her love. Him the son of a pirate, orphaned blacksmith with no name or title. Yet to him he had the world in her love. It is that love which has now taught him of a dead mans chest and this time it does not belong to Davy Jones, no it is his own chest that is dead. Sure, his heart still beats but it is numb, his world is gone and worse it is gone of its own will.

Once again had he set off to save her. Once again he risked his life for hers and for it he now understands why a man would rip his own heart out. Because it is one thing to know that you can never have the one you love, it is another to have her and then have her change the tides on you. It is one thing to see her kissing someone-else if you have no hope of tasting her for yourself and another when she has taken you to heaven with but touch of those lips, then given them to someone that is not you. To have her swear her undying love then take it back. It is one thing to be rejected from heaven and another to watch heaven be taken from you. Yes, Will could understand why Davy Jones would take his own heart out, because the moment he saw Elizabeth kissing Sparrow he felt the same.

How can a man live with his heart when it hurts so much . Seeing heaven become a fiery hell. It was to be his wedding he should be with her now but no she is mourning the man who kissed her last and that man was not Will Turner. No, in fact Will Turner possibly died earlier for he felt nothing like the man that started this adventure. That man had hopes and dreams. That man had love and a heart and a future. This man sitting listening to everyone talk about how great Sparrow was, this man has no dreams they shattered around him. He can vaguely feel the void where they used to reside. He has no hope, for what is there to hope for with no dreams. This man has no future not when his love gave her heart to someone else. The pain was suppressed inside him for the moment. There is a void where his heart used to be.

No when Will Turner heard about Davy Jones' chest he didn't understand, but this man this empty shell knew understood and even sympathized with him. What use is a heart when all it does is hurt. He knew from the moment he woke up and looked into her eyes that his heart would love and belong to her forever. She took the gift of his heart, she took it and with the taking of it he thought all his dreams would come true. But they didn't. Now, it's too late he can't get his heart back from her and she has given hers to another. For her he will end up traveling to the end of the world for the man that holds her heart.

A woman as changing as the sea. He understood. Where was a knife when you need one.

(sorry about that bit i just couldn't help myself)


End file.
